


Arrivi e riapparizioni

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Romance, Section 31 (Star Trek)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Inizia la vita da genitori per Julian ed Ezri ed una vecchia ombra si riaffaccia nella vita di Bashir.Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Blue Moon” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, ma ogni storia è in buona parte autoconclusiva.
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Arrivi e riapparizioni

Era trascorso circa un mese dalla nascita di Zano ed Ezri e Julian stavano ancora adattandosi all’ampliamento della loro famiglia. Occuparsi di un bambino comportava certamente molto impegno, ma ciò era più che ripagato dai momenti di tenerezza fra loro tre e dal rafforzarsi, ancora di più, del senso di appartenenza che avevano l’uno con l’altra. 

Ezri fu svegliata nella notte dal pianto di suo figlio, era il momento di allattarlo. Mentre lo faceva, seduta sul letto appoggiata allo schienale contro un cuscino, rischiò quasi di addormentarsi per la stanchezza. Poco dopo aver finito lo rimise nella culla che si trovava nella loro camera e tornò a letto, ma non passò molto tempo che Zano pianse di nuovo. Si alzò per controllarlo e lo prese in braccio ma non smise di piangere, così si spostò in soggiorno per non svegliare Julian, che stranamente riusciva a dormire ancora.

“Zan tesoro, non piangere… fai un po' di nanna, la mamma ha tanto sonno.” Gli mormorò cullandolo ed accarezzandogli le macchie ai lati del viso, ciò lo calmò solo minimamente.

Julian si svegliò e li raggiunse:  
“Dallo a me.” Le disse.  
Nel momento in cui fu fra le braccia di suo padre, il bambino smise di piangere.  
Dopo qualche minuto tornarono in camera da letto, ma quando Julian mise Zano nella culla, questi riprese a piangere.  
Ezri lo riprese in braccio ma non smetteva, calmandosi solo quando lo prese di nuovo Julian.

“Vuole solo te, significa che posso tornare a dormire…?” Chiese, in parte scherzando. “Sto pensando al fatto che il tuo corpo è caldo al tatto per me, sicuramente in una certa misura lo è anche per lui.” 

“Già, probabilmente il calore corporeo gli ricorda di quando era nel grembo.” Concordò Julian.

“E questo lo rassicura.”

“Ok torniamo a letto.” Decise Julian.

“E lui?”

“Lui viene con noi.”

“Non dovremmo abituarlo a dormire con noi.” Considerò Dax.

“Ezri abbiamo tutti terribilmente bisogno di dormire.”

Ciò era verissimo, così lei acconsentì:  
“D’accordo.”

Julian si distese e mise Zano sul proprio petto.

“Amore siete molto dolci così ma ho paura che possa cadere.” Si preoccupò Ezri.

Allora lui adagiò il bambino fra loro ma mantenne il fianco ed un braccio a suo contatto per continuare a trasmettergli il calore che tanto gli piaceva. Finalmente riuscirono a dormire tutti e tre, tranquilli.

**

Julian pensò che aveva visto molte cose impressionanti durante la sua carriera, ma che nessuna di queste lo aveva preparato a cambiare il pannolino a Zano.

Quando lo disse a sua moglie lei rispose:  
“Non essere così drammatico, non è che sia niente di eccezionale. Se vuoi lo cambio di nuovo io.”

“No, no, non mi sono mai tirato indietro davanti ad un dovere, anche se mai come questo.” Affermò con un mezzo sorriso mentre procedeva.

“Sei un medico, dovresti essere abituato ai… fluidi corporei.” Gesticolò Dax indicando il pannolino che Julian aveva appena tolto al bambino.

“Santo cielo è un po' diverso direi!” Insistette lui, mentre finiva di cambiare il piccolo. “Ecco fatto.” Concluse facendo una faccia allegra a suo figlio.

Una sera, per tranquillizzare dal pianto il bambino, Bashir decise di dargli il proprio orsacchiotto di peluche, che aveva fin dall’infanzia.

“E' bello che tu gli stia regalando Kukalaka.” 

“Regalando è un po' eccessivo, diciamo che glielo presto, ma è sempre mio.”  
Disse scherzando, anche se solo in parte.  
L’orsacchiotto portava un accenno dell’odore di Julian e diede familiarità a Zano che si addormentò.  
Dax e Bashir si misero a letto e Julian impiegò un po' di tempo a scrivere su un DiPADD. 

“Si tratta di lavoro?” Gli chiese sua moglie. 

“Si.” Confermò lui distrattamente. 

“Stai per finire?” 

“No ma posso continuare domani.” Le rispose, stavolta concentrando l’attenzione su di lei.

“Bene.” Ezri lo baciò, accarezzandogli il torso sotto la maglia del pigiama. 

"Mmm..." Mormorò lui, piacevolmente sorpreso, e ricambiò il bacio, passò gentilmente la punta della lingua sulle labbra di Ezri che gli diede accesso, stuzzicandolo a sua volta con la sua. Non si baciavano con tale passione da tempo, spinti da essa si spogliarono completamente, non prima che Julian appoggiasse il DiPADD sul comodino così che non desse loro fastidio.

Le loro effusioni continuarono e Julian le disse:  
"Ezri ti voglio così tanto, però mi sono reso conto che non siamo coperti da contraccettivi. Non sapevo quando avresti avuto di nuovo voglia, per questo non ho provveduto né sollevato l'argomento…"

"Si capisco, neanche io ci ho pensato, siamo stati così impegnati con Zano." Ammise lei, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto per la loro dimenticanza.

"Al momento non sono nemmeno sicuro di quale sia il tuo periodo fertile, non so se è già ripresa la tua attività ovarica."

"Il ciclo non è tornato ancora… penso che per questa volta possiamo.”

“Non è sicuro al cento per cento... Potrei andare a prendere qualcosa dall'infermeria o analizzarti con il tricorder.” Propose, anche se riluttante.

“Ti desidero troppo, non ti allontanerai da questo letto proprio adesso. Solo... stai attento."

"Promesso." Giurò lui. 

"Ci conto." Disse Ezri appoggiandogli l’indice sulle labbra.

Sapevano che ci sarebbe stato comunque un minimo rischio, ma erano disposti a correrlo.  
Tornarono a baciarsi senza remore.

"Dio, come mi piace il tuo seno." Le disse mentre si avvicinava a baciarlo.

"Di sicuro perché per adesso è più grande." Osservò lei trattenendo appena un sospiro di eccitazione. 

"Anche, mi piaceva già prima comunque..." 

Lei rispose al complimento racchiudendo nel proprio palmo ciò che stava alla base del pene, facendolo gemere. 

"Mi fai impazzire Ezri." Le disse a bassa voce mentre entrava dentro di lei, dopo averla accarezzata tra le gambe, trovando ancora in qualche modo più facile spingersi fino in fondo ma si fermo a metà, quando lei emise un sospiro, per chiederle:  
“Fa male?”

“Non proprio, sono ancora un po' sensibile ma non mi fai male. Continua.”  
Lo baciò sulle labbra e sul collo, accarezzandogli i capelli alla base della nuca.

Julian proseguì e stabilì un andamento, che in breve tempo li portò entrambi in estasi.

"Si Julian, è bellissimo, non fermarti ti prego!" Mormorò contro il suo orecchio, piano, per non svegliare loro figlio. 

Lui acconsentì e accelerò il ritmo finché concluse sul ventre di Ezri. 

Lei lo baciò soddisfatta, poi disse:  
"E' ironico che non abbiamo mai parlato tanto mentre facciamo l'amore, ma adesso che non dobbiamo svegliare Zano abbiamo voglia di parlare." 

"Sarà il fascino del proibito." Scherzò lui, appagato, guadagnandosi un sorriso da Ezri.

“Sono felice che abbiamo ritrovato la complicità.” Disse, tornando seria.

“Non credevo l'avessimo persa.”

“Intendo la complicità sessuale… spero che rimanga sempre una parte importante del nostro rapporto.”

“Non potrei essere più d’accordo.” Affermò lui.

“Sinceramente fare di nuovo l'amore mi preoccupava un po', dopo aver avuto un figlio non è sempre semplice…”

“Io non sapevo quando sarebbe potuto essere il momento più giusto, contavo su di te per indicarmelo… grazie tesoro.”

“Ti amo lo sai?”

“Si, anche io.” Ricambiò lui.

La ragazza andò in bagno a pulirsi, seguita dopo un po' da suo marito. Li aspettava una tranquilla notte di sonno che sarebbe stata interrotta solo per l’allattamento.

**

Qualche mese dopo, Julian ed Ezri decisero di dedicare una serata solo a loro due, andando a cena in un locale sulla Passeggiata, avevano chiesto in anticipo a Kira se avesse potuto badare a Zano e lei era stata felice di acconsentire. 

Il pomeriggio seguente, Ezri e Kira si recarono in tenuta sportiva sul ponte ologrammi nell'ambientazione di un parco alberato con dei viali in terra battuta, dove avrebbero corso per mantenersi in allenamento. Prima di iniziare fecero stretching e ne approfittarono per scambiarsi qualche confidenza. 

"Come è andata ieri?" Le chiese Kira mentre sollevava una gamba appoggiandola ad un albero e piegandosi verso di essa. 

"Oh benissimo, avevamo proprio bisogno di una serata per noi, non ricordo nemmeno quando fosse stata l'ultima volta in cui era successo."  
Kira sorrise complice, Dax proseguì imbarazzata:  
“Non intendevo quello… quello me lo ricordavo! Grazie ancora per aver tenuto Zano ieri sera.” Cambiando argomento ruotò le articolazioni delle spalle. 

"Mi ha fatto piacere occuparmene, è un amore. Neanche a Odo è dispiaciuto, ha giocato con lui." 

Ezri fece un mezzo sorriso e disse: "Avrei voluto vederli."

"Ti dirò che Odo nel privato non è affatto burbero." 

"Neanche in pubblico lo è più come una volta." Affermò Ezri, grazie ai ricordi di Jadzia e si abbassò in avanti fino a toccarsi le punte dei piedi. 

"Ognuno di noi ha fatto dei progressi." Considerò Nerys.

"Come vanno le cose fra voi?" Chiese la Trill alla Bajoriana. 

"Bene, lentamente abbiamo riconsolidato la nostra relazione. Sai, sin da quando ho aiutato gli O'Brien con la gravidanza mi capita di pensare che anche a me piacerebbe avere un bambino, ma Odo non è umanoide, non potremmo avere figli. Penso che mi dovrò rassegnare ad essere solo una zia. Non fraintendermi, voglio tanto bene ai vostri bambini, ma non posso fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe bello averne uno mio."

"Sei una zia fantastica ma esistono altri modi se voleste un figlio." 

"Non ho mai pensato di considerarli." 

"Potreste."

"Non so cosa ne pensa Odo."

"Potresti parlargliene."

"So che è un buon consiglio, anche perché arriva da un Consigliere... ci penserò."

"Lo sai che puoi sempre parlare con me, come amica, se non come Consigliere."

"Ti ringrazio."

Le due donne iniziarono il loro allenamento prendendo a correre. 

**

Bashir aveva partecipato ad un'interessante conferenza medica su Klaestron IV. Quando aveva accennato la cosa ad Ezri lei aveva insistito perché andasse, anche se a lui dispiaceva lasciarla da sola con Zano ancora così piccolo, ma il fatto che si trattasse di soli due giorni - incluso il viaggio - li aveva infine convinti entrambi.  
Era in viaggio di ritorno sorseggiando un raktajino quando i sensori del runabout individuarono un vascello in avvicinamento, quasi si versò il caffè Klingon addosso quando fu avvisato della compagnia improvvisa ma si tranquillizzò quando la nave fu identificata dai sensori come appartenente alla Federazione.  
Fu chiamato e, quando rispose, sullo schermo apparve un'attraente umana con lunghi capelli biondi ed occhi castani, che indossava una sorta di uniforme nera. Julian non volle presumere immediatamente il peggio, ma l'abbigliamento era notevolmente simile a quello degli operativi della Sezione 31.

“Salve.” Gli disse la donna. 

“Salve, sono il dottor Bashir della Flotta Stellare, lei è?” 

“Il mio nome è Sylvia Regen, so già chi è lei, dottore. Avrei piacere di parlarle di persona.” 

“Riguardo a cosa?” 

“Potrò spiegarglielo di presenza.” 

“Se mi dice la ragione probabilmente potrò accontentarla.”

“Si tratta di una proposta.”

Julian intuì che qualcosa non andasse e disse:  
“Sono atteso su Deep Space Nine, un mio ritardo metterebbe in allarme i protocolli di sicurezza della stazione - bluffò lui - potremo prendere un appuntamento dopo che sarò rientrato.” 

La donna cambiò atteggiamento: “La sto contattando solo per cortesia ma sarà trasportato a bordo della nostra nave, che lei lo voglia o no.”

Bashir aveva già attivato gli scudi della navetta ma quando tentò di inviare un segnale di soccorso alla stazione lo stesso non partì. I sensori rilevarono un campo di smorzamento che bloccava le trasmissioni a lungo raggio. In pochi secondi l'altra nave riuscì altrettanto facilmente a disattivare gli scudi di quella di Julian e lui fu teletrasportato via. 

Si materializzò in una stanza in cui erano presenti due guardie armate e la donna. Mentre lo privavano del comunicatore il suo cervello lavorava già in cerca di un modo per scappare.

“Sono un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare, portarmi qui senza il mio consenso è un infrazione punibile con-” 

“Mi risparmi i regolamenti della Flotta, abbiamo contribuito noi stessi a scriverne una buona parte.” Lo interruppe Regen.

“Cosa volete?” 

“Vogliamo che lavori per la Sezione 31.” Affermò lei, confermando i suoi sospetti. 

“Avete già tentato di reclutarmi più di una volta, la mia risposta è stata no e continua ad esserlo.” Disse esasperato. 

“Non mi sembra che la sua risposta sia stata sempre no, ha collaborato con noi in un paio di occasioni... e le sue abilità sono ormai note, non vogliamo rinunciare alle capacità datele dall'essere geneticamente modificato.”

“Non sono a vostra disposizione.” 

“Vogliamo solo che faccia qualcosa per noi Julian, posso chiamarla Julian?” 

“No, ma non ha rispettato la mia volontà di non incontrarla, non credo che la rispetterà adesso.”

“Julian, io ho preso il posto del caro estinto Sloan, nella cui dipartita lei ha di certo giocato un ruolo fondamentale.”

“Questo dovrebbe darle un'idea del fatto che non sottostarò alle vostre richieste.”

“Ancora non conosce nemmeno la mia proposta.” 

“L'integrità della Federazione, della Flotta Stellare e soprattutto la mia, non sono merce di scambio, non per me.” 

“Non mi faccia arrivare alle minacce, soprattutto nei confronti della sua famiglia, pensi a sua moglie e suo figlio.”

“Lasciate fuori la mia famiglia.”

Julian si mostrò spavaldo, ma il pensiero che Ezri e Zano potessero essere in pericolo lo spaventò molto. Quello era uno dei motivi per cui in passato era stato riluttante all'idea di crearsi una famiglia, ma adesso che l’aveva non ci avrebbe rinunciato per niente nell'universo. Pensò che sicuramente la Sezione 31 non si sarebbe fatta scrupoli ad uccidere, considerato che aveva persino tentato di sterminare un’intera specie.

“Per il momento si tratterebbe di un solo incarico, poi potrà tornare alla sua vita _normale_.” Disse Regen, enfatizzando con disprezzo l'ultima parola. Era ironico come qualcosa di così caro a lui fosse visto come negativo da qualcun altro. 

“Non mi lascerete mai in pace, vero?”  
Credeva di essersi liberato di loro dopo la morte di Sloan ma era evidente che non fosse così. 

“Dottore non è una cosa negativa, piuttosto dovrebbe vedere come lusinghiero il nostro interesse per lei.”  
Bashir rise sarcasticamente.  
“Non si tratta di danneggiare nessuno, deve solo trovare una cura, nulla che infranga i suoi principi.” Proseguì la donna. 

“Non so come la userete, potrebbe essere un mezzo di ricatto o peggio, non voglio contribuirvi.” 

"Forse non sono stata abbastanza chiara." 

Accese uno schermo che mostrò un corridoio dell'anello abitativo di Deep Space Nine, chiaramente vi avevano piazzato una microcamera, come ci fossero riusciti era un dubbio inquietante. Il video mostrò Ezri che camminava in corridoio con in braccio Zano ed in spalla una borsa beige dal design classico della Flotta Stellare, che Julian sapeva contenesse l’occorrente per il bambino.  
Quando vide sullo schermo la sua famiglia il suo cuore accelerò il battito. Fece un rapido calcolo dell'orario per capire se le immagini fossero in tempo reale o registrate in precedenza, sembrava che Ezri stesse portando Zano da Kira o Kasidy prima di iniziare il proprio turno, ma non sapeva se lei avesse cambiato orari durante la sua assenza, in ogni caso ciò dimostrava che la Sezione 31 potesse arrivare a loro. 

“Ok, farò ciò che volete ma devo avvisare a casa del mio ritardo.”  
Contattando Ezri almeno avrebbe avuto conferma che stessero tutt’ora bene. Considerò che non sapendo su quale cura dovesse lavorare non poteva preventivare il tempo necessario. 

Lo disse a Regen che rispose:  
“Dipende da lei, ma siamo sicuri che con le sue capacità non ci vorrà molto.” 

Julian fu condotto al runabout, che era stato trainato dentro l'hangar della nave con un raggio traente, e fu tenuto sotto tiro durante la comunicazione da una guardia posizionata in modo da non apparire a video.  
"Alla conferenza ho incontrato un collega e vorremmo approfondire una ricerca insieme di presenza, è davvero importante, sarà solo per alcuni giorni."

"Si era detto che saresti stato via solo per due giorni." Osservò Ezri, che aveva risposto alla chiamata da un monitor leggermente in disparte della Sala Comando della stazione.

"Lo so, non credevo che mi sarei dovuto trattenere di più. Informeresti tu il Capitano e Kira che non ritornerò quando previsto?" 

"Certo, solo, torna presto." 

“Ci proverò. Riesci a cavartela con Zano?”  
Solitamente facevano in modo che i propri turni fossero organizzati ad orari diversi fra loro due, in modo che uno di loro potesse badare al bambino, pensavano di continuare così finché non sarebbe stato abbastanza grande per l'asilo. 

“Si, durante i miei turni l'ho lasciato a Kasidy, ce la caveremo per un altro po'.”

“Ciao amore.” 

“A presto.”  
Bashir terminò la comunicazione ed Ezri ebbe una strana sensazione, Julian non la chiamava mai amore, ma tesoro, inoltre le parole da lui usate sembravano indicare che fosse come _obbligato_ a rimanere, ma non ci fece troppo caso. Sicuramente si trattava di una ricerca così importante che Julian si sentiva in qualche modo in dovere di effettuare.  
Nei giorni seguenti Ezri si chiese come mai Julian non si fosse più fatto sentire, concluse che probabilmente fosse concentrato sulla ricerca medica, lui era solito dedicarsi anima e corpo al lavoro. La sua assenza si faceva sentire terribilmente, anche se lei cercava di non soffermarcisi.  
**

Un laboratorio e delle apparecchiature vennero messi a disposizione di Bashir e delle guardie erano sempre presenti a controllare ogni suo movimento mentre lavorava. 

In quei giorni Julian visse dei momenti di scoraggiamento, soprattutto la sera quando si forzava a mangiare ciò che gli portavano per cena e la sua mente non era a lavoro su un problema medico, si rendeva conto di essere in una situazione senza via di uscita. Poi andava a letto pensando al fatto che Ezri credesse che lui non solo avesse dato priorità al lavoro rispetto alla famiglia, ma che non si fosse nemmeno premurato di ricontattarla altre volte durante la sua assenza. Lo aveva chiesto ma non glielo avevano permesso. Soprattutto si preoccupava del fatto che sua moglie e suo figlio fossero rimasti coinvolti nelle sue questioni irrisolte con la Sezione 31 e che fossero in pericolo, inoltre si sentiva terribilmente solo.  
Lavorando duramente, in cinque giorni portò a termine l’incarico e ne informò le guardie che avvisarono Regen. Lei si complimentò con Bashir mentre lui si disinfettava le mani, inclusa la fede nuziale. Il dottore chiese lo scopo di quella cura ma come prevedibile non ricevette risposta. Non gli avevano neppure dato la possibilità di radersi quindi gli era cresciuta una leggera barba che l’agente Regen gli consigliò di radere sul runabout prima di ritornare, anche se non si trattenne dal dire che a suo avviso l’aspetto vissuto gli donasse. Gli riconsegnarono il comunicatore ed il runabout con il quale si diresse il più velocemente possibile verso la stazione, voleva tornare al più presto.

**

“Bentornato dottore, è autorizzato all'atterraggio sulla piattaforma due.” Lo accolse Kira quando lui contattò la stazione per l’attracco. 

“Grazie Kira, è tutto a posto lì?” 

“Si, perché?” 

“Vi spiegherò presto.” 

Dopo l’atterraggio Julian uscì velocemente dal tunnel dell’attracco, oltrepassando la soglia del portellone. Appena mise piede sulla stazione si diresse verso la Sala Comando, nel frattempo contattò Ezri al comunicatore e le chiese dove fosse e se stessero bene, sia lei che Zano. Lei rispose di sì e che si trovava proprio in Sala Comando. 

“Che succede Julian?” 

“Sto arrivando e ti spiego. Sisko è lì?”

“Si, nel suo ufficio.” 

“Devo parlargli.”

Arrivato a destinazione Bashir abbracciò Dax, ignorando il protocollo. Lei ne fu sorpresa e notò la sua barba incolta e la sua aria provata.  
Julian raccontò in privato l'accaduto al capitano ed avrebbe steso un rapporto per il Comando di Flotta, anche se ormai era chiaro che la Sezione 31 avrebbe potuto avere qualche infiltrato persino al suo interno.  
Si coordinò con Ro e Kira, ed anche con Odo che collaborava informalmente, per cercare la microcamera ma non ve n'era più traccia. Ro avrebbe incrementato le misure di sicurezza sulla stazione. Naturalmente parlò dell’accaduto anche a sua moglie, di fatto, solo gli ufficiali superiori ed Odo ne vennero a conoscenza.

**

Quella sera nel proprio alloggio, dopo aver fatto una doccia ed essersi cambiato, - rimandando al giorno seguente radersi la barba - Julian si trovava in soggiorno e strinse al petto il suo bambino.

“Ti voglio tanto bene piccolo mio, così tanto.” Si sedette sul divano con in braccio Zano, tentando di non cedere alla commozione. Si rivolse a sua moglie: “Mettere al mondo una creatura per poi farle correre dei pericoli… ho sempre pensato che non sarebbe stato giusto e adesso è accaduto veramente.” 

“Vorresti dire che non avremmo dovuto avere Zano?” Gli chiese, incredula.

“Non sto dicendo questo... ma non avrei voluto che foste coinvolti.” 

Ezri si sedette accanto a lui e gli disse: “Julian non sei più solo, affronteremo tutto insieme, lo abbiamo promesso.” 

“Mi siete mancati tantissimo e sono così grato di non essere solo, ma nello stesso tempo si tratta di una debolezza che prima non avrebbero potuto sfruttare. Se solo avessi distrutto la loro organizzazione quando ne ho avuto la possibilità...”

“Saresti morto.” 

“Non è detto.” 

“O’Brien ne era certo, per questo ti ha dissuaso. Promettimi che non correrai mai quel rischio.” 

“Non lo farei adesso che ci siete voi, anche se il risultato ne varrebbe la pena.” 

“Non vale la tua vita.” 

Con un braccio Bashir teneva suo figlio mentre con l’altro abbracciava sua moglie, qualche lacrima gli scese sul viso per il sollievo di essere di nuovo con loro e che stessero bene. Non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza di loro e non si sarebbe mai perdonato se, a causa sua, fosse successo loro qualcosa. Ezri lo consolò, mormorandogli rassicurante che tutto andava bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete letto e desiderate lasciare un commento sarò lieta di rispondervi. Non siamo ancora arrivati alla fine della serie ma ci stiamo avvicinando.


End file.
